


Something Blue

by battle_goats



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Luna thinks its cute anyway, Lunoct Week 2019, Noct is bad at flirting, Non-Linear Narrative, Vaginal Fingering, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: They're already married, but their relationship still feels so new.  It's a good thing they're both equally lost in navigating it all.LuNoct Week 2019To read in chronological order:Day 3Day 2Day 5Day 7Day 1Day 4Day 6





	1. Blossoms & Ponds

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Teaching each other something new

Luna smiled and leaned back against Noctis as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

“And what is my queen up to, today?” he asked.

“I'm pressing some of the sylleblossoms used in my bouquet,” she said.

“Pressing?”

“Preserving them, so I can have them years from now.”

“Oh?”

“I think it would be a good reminder, of what we almost didn't get,” Luna said.  Noctis hummed and pressed a kiss to her neck.

“Be right back.”

Luna turned from her work to watch him go.  He was dressed in his comfortable denims and a t-shirt, and the tailored clothes fit his form well.  She smiled and worried her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Noctis returned several minutes later, the sylleblossoms from his boutonniere cradled in his hands.

“I thought you would have thrown it out already,” Luna said.

“Probably, but Ignis set it aside the day after the ceremony. ‘Just in case,’ he said.  I'm glad he's always thinking ahead like that,” Noctis said. “Show me how to press them?”

“Of course.  Now watch closely.”

Noctis's attention was rapt as she showed him the steps to preserve the fragile flowers.  The heavy tome they had selected as their weight for the flowers was gently shut.

“It takes a few weeks, but we'll soon have some perfectly preserved sylleblossoms,” she said.  Noctis smiled and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. His touch was always so gentle, almost as if he couldn't believe she was here with him.  Luna could understand the sentiment entirely.

“You've shown me how to do something new, how about I teach you something new,” Noctis suggested.  Luna smiled and stepped closer into his personal space. She boldly ran her hand up his bare arm, and brought it to rest on his shoulder, near his neck.

“I've always wanted to learn how to fish,” she said.

“Seriously?”

Luna laughed at the incredulous look on his face. “Yes.  You always made it sound like such fun in your letters.

“Fishing.  Okay, yeah, definitely.  Let me just check my schedule to make sure we've got enough free time for it,” Noctis said.  He pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped away.

“Well?”

“Well would you look at that.  The rest of my day is completely free,” he said.

“How convenient.”

“Right? Now come on, before Ignis notices I cleared my schedule.”

Noctis grabbed her hand and led her from her new office.

“All my tackle is already in the arniger, but fishing in a dress won't be comfortable.  Go change into something a little more informal.”

They walked quickly down the halls to the elevator.  They made it back to their suite without anyone seeing them, where Luna changed into the only pair of denims she owned.

“Gods, your legs look amazing in those,” Noctis said.  Despite the smooth delivery of the line, his face was bright red.  Luna worried her lip again and stepped closer.

The moment was interrupted by Noctis's cell phone ringing.  He grumbled and pulled it out.

“Busted.”

He took Luna by the hand and lead her down the halls as he talked.

“Hey Ignis, no yeah, everything's fine.  I know my schedule cleared, I'm the one who cleared it.”

Luna reached for the phone.

“I'm absconding with my husband, I'll have him back by the stroke of midnight,” she said.

“Very well, Your Highness.  Enjoy the rest of your day,” Ignis said with a put upon sigh. Luna hung up and handed the phone back.

“I should let you handle Ignis all the time.”

They stepped out of the elevator in the private garage.

“I wouldn't want to spoil you,” she said.  Noctis laughed and backed her up against the nearest car and kissed her breathless.

“You already do.” He was blushing again.  It was endearing how he could be romantic and flirtatious, but still be so shy about it.  Luna pulled him down for another kiss, before he gently pulled away. “We'll never get to fishing if you keep that up.”

Luna laughed and nudged him towards his car.  They climbed inside and were off. They had barely made it off the Citadel grounds when a large SUV pulled into their lane behind him.

“Oh, there's Gladio.  I'm surprised he didn't catch up with us sooner,” Noctis said.  Luna said nothing, simply watched the city go by.

Noctis's preferred fishing hole in the city was in a large public park that also served as a nature center.  It was large enough for hiking trails, and plenty of open grassy areas for picnics, but Noctis had learned to fish here as a child, and it was perfect for any beginner.

Gladio stayed for enough behind to give them privacy, but still close enough to be within shouting distance.  They couple walked down the trail, hand in hand.

“Its quite lovely here,” Luna said.  As paused to read an information plaque planted in front of an ancient and gnarled tree.

“Yeah.  Doesn't beat the forests in Duscae and Cleigne, but it's a nice bit of nature here in the city.  Come on, my favorite fishing spot is this way.”

Luna giggled as he pulled her along.  It was nice to let the trappings for their stations go, and just be a young couple in love, for once.  They might have been out in public, but the dense tree cover and gentle silence felt like they had true privacy here.

 

“Here we are.”

The pond was moderately sized, not so large that the fish within could get very big, but not so small the fish would be tiny.  Noct pulled his tackle from the armiger. He placed a hand on Luna's hip and steered her closer to the edge of the pier and handed her the rod.

“Okay, let's fish!” she declared with a grin.  Noctis laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Gotta learn all the parts first, my queen.”

The next several minutes were spent learning about the parts of the road, and how to use them.  Then came time to hook the bait. Luna held the squirming worm between her fingers.

“Oh, I can't do it.  It's just so helpless, I feel awful,” she said.  Noctis gently took the hook and worm from her.

“Its okay.  But it's good to remember that everything has to eat, and it's nice to give your fish a chance at a last meal.”

He effortlessly speared the worm on the hook.  Then, they were finally ready. Noctis stood behind Luna, her hands cradling hers as they held the rod together and cast the line out.

“Now, we wait.”

The birds chirped overhead, the water was still, and Luna basked in the beauty of nature and the warmth of having her new husband in wrapped around her.

The line tugged.

“Oh!”

“Okay, now, we start to reel.  Let the fish lead you, keep your rod turned in whatever direction its swimming in to keep the tension on the line down.”

He gently guided her through reeling the fish in, and when it cleared the water, Noctis held it up.

“Not bad, that's a nice eight inch fish.”

“Oh, I'm sure it's mostly thanks to your help,” Luna said.

“Its still an impressive first catch, Luna.  Here, held it by the line and I'll take a picture.”

Noct snapped the photo.  The setting sun set off Luna's hair like a halo, and her smile was equally angelic.   He sneaked one last kiss before he helped her remove the hook. She knelt over the pier, and lowered the fish into the water.  It was still for a moment before it splashed away.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“For what?” Noctis asked.  He handed Luna a handkerchief to dry her hands with.

“For indulging me.  For showing me something you find such joy in,” Luna said.  Noctis smiled and pulled her in close.

“You could tell me you wanted to bake a ten layer cake and I would help you,” Noctis said.  Luna giggled and squeezed him around the middle.

“In that case, take me to your favorite place to eat in the city.”

“My favorite place?  Well, Iggy's not a place, so I guess he can forgive me for not having him cook.  How does a giant greasy burger sound?”

“I've never actually had one.  Never really took off in Tenebrae.”

Noctis packed away his tackle and signaled to Gladio that they were leaving.  He was leaning against a tree, doing something on his phone. He nodded and moved to wait for them.

“In that case, you're in for a treat.  Giant burger, fresh fries, and milkshakes.”

“Sounds lovely, let's go!”

They walked away from the pond, their arms around each other and smiles on their faces.


	2. New Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Firsts & “I want something permanent: something that can't be taken away. Is that too much to ask?”
> 
> Noct and Luna fight their fate.

Luna's life had been filled with loss.  First the loss of her mother at the hands of General Glauca.  Then her home, as Tenebrae burned beneath the feet of Nifflheim's autonomous army.  Her brother, lost to hatred and vengeance as he dove head first into the Empire's military mire.  A weaker woman would have broken under the hateful eye of the Imperial officers who belittled her, and grabbed her by the arms, and struck her where the blooms of deep bruised would not show.

But Lunafreya Nox Fleuret knew her role.  She was the Oracle, and destined to be the Last Oracle in a line of one hundred and fourteen.  It was almost sad, in a way.

Then, things didn't go to plan.  The Accursed's attempt at killing her failed.  She had regained consciousness among the rubble of the altar to the Tidemother to see Ravus and Noctis's adviser holding him back.  The remnants of a healing item was clenched in Noctis's grip.

“Noctis?” she gasped.

“I've only just seen you again, I'm not losing you now,” he said.  Noctis pushed himself to his feet and summoned his blade. With nary a thought, he jumped into the fray.  Luna managed to stumble to her feet, though she was dizzy from blood loss.

“Careful, Lady Lunafreya.” A pair of nervous hands steadied her.  She turned to see the man from Nifflheim who Noctis had introduced as his best friend.

Then, Noctis exploded in the signature purple flames of the Lucii.  His body glowed with its power as he moved faster and his blows landed heavier than ever before.

Luna's vision is blurry and she's seconds away from blacking out.  She isn't sure what happened, but her next moment of clarity, she's lying in a comfortable bed, Noctis spooned against her back, while his retinue and Ravus doze in various chairs around the room.  The second she shifted, Noctis's arms tightened around her.

“I thought I'd lost you,” he mumbled against her ear.  Luna managed to roll over to face him and he opened his eyes.

“You almost did,” she said.  He slid her hand into his and held it close.  Her shining new wedding band glinted off the sunlight filtering through the window.

“We've both lost so much. I just wanted to be selfish and hold on to you,” Noctis said.

“Dude, I didn't know you could be romantic.”

Noctis groaned and grabbed a free pillow from the bed and threw it.

“Ugh, get out! Let me have a conversation with my w-wife in peace!”

“Man, this marriage is doomed if your stuttering over calling Lady Lunafreya your wife,” Gladiolus chimed in.

“I do recall he barely managed the requisite kiss when Secretary Claustra married them,” Ignis said.  Luna couldn't help herself and started to giggle. 

“I'm glad you have such wonderful friends,” she said through her laughter.

“Lucis is doomed if you are the people leading the kingdom,” Ravus sneered.  The bedroom door opened and shut, and everyone relaxed. Noctis was watching her, his eyes flicking over her, as if trying to memorize her face.

The door opened and shut and they were left in silence.  Noctis heaved a sigh of relief.

“Man I thought they'd never leave.”

“Do they tease you like that often?”

“Unfortunately.  I know they're gonna make fun of me that this I'd the first time we're sharing a bed.”

Noctis froze before his face turned bright red.  Luna smiled and wiggled to come closer to him. She could feel his body heat and happily cuddled closer.

“For a moment, standing on the altar, I thought we wouldn't get to have this.  That all we would have was our wedding night, and that one kiss.”

“I'm glad that that didn't come true,” Noctis said.  Luna pushed herself up onto her arms so she could hover over him.

“I'm going to kiss you again,” she said.  Then she swooped down and pressed her lips to his.  Noctis made a quiet noise, and his hands hovered over her, as if unsure if he could put them anywhere.  He finally settled them on her waist as Luna pulled away. She settled down with her head on his chest.

“Are we going back to sleep?” Noctis asked.

“Yes, we are.  We can deal Ravus later.”

“Sure.”

Luna couldn't remember the last time she had felt so safe and content, but she was glad she was here with Noctis now.

* * *


	3. Shotgun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Noctis and Luna meet in Altissia before her speech.

Noct had only just concluded his negotiations with Secretary Claustra when there was a commotion at the door.  It burst open and Luna stepped inside.

“Lady Lunafreya!” a guard stepped over the threshold and reached for her arm.  She stepped away from him, and when the guard tried to grab her a second time, Noct reacted.

“Keep your hands off of her!” he snarled.  The guard froze before standing at attention.

“W-with all due respect, Your Highness, your meeting was not to be disturbed.”

“Then it's a good thing it's over.”

“You may go, captain,” Claustra waved the man away.  Noct reached out and carefully ran the back his hand down Luna's bare arm to take her hand.  Unlike with the guard, she did not shrug him off or pull away.

“Noctis,” Luna whispered and stepped closer.  Noct slowly looped his arms around her and held her close.  Claustra politely cleared her throat.

“Lady Lunafreya, you should know that Prince Noctis has successfully negotiated terms for the awakening of Leviathan,” Secretary Claustra said.

“Oh, that's wonderful news,” Luna said.  For a moment, Noct saw a moment of exhaustion reflected in Luna's eyes.  She turned her attention to Noct and smiled. She squeezed his hand.

“Secretary Claustra, I have a favor to ask of you,” Luna said.

“A favor?  And what would this favor entail?” Claustra asked.

“I would ask that you marry, Noctis and I,” Luna said.  Noct froze and blinked down at her.

“Luna?”

“I know that our engagement was a manufactured farce by the Empire, but my feelings for you are genuine.  I would like to marry you Noctis, if that is also what you want,” Luna said.

“I - yeah.  Yeah, let's go for it,” he said with a small smile.

“And of what use would this marriage be?” Claustra asked.

“This is for us, Secretary.  It has nothing to do with politics.  No one need know of your involvement,” Luna said.

“Very well.  Am I to assume your retinue will serve as witnesses, Your Highness?”

“Of course,” Noct said. “Come a little closer guys.”

His three retainers stepped closer as Luna and Noct saved each other, hand in hand.  Noct was exhausted, both mentally and physically, but his energy felt bolstered by Luna's presence.

Claustra spoke the simplest of bonding words, and Noct hardly heard a word.

“Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, do you take Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret to be your wedded wife, to love and cherish her until your end of day?”

“Yes, I do.”

The vows were repeated for Luna.

“I do.”

“Do either of you have a ring?” Claustra asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Noct said.  He released Luna's hand and reached into the armiger.  In a light shower of blue Crystal's, a small jewelry box was in his hand.  He opened it to reveal the ring he had picked out. A silver band inlaid with white diamonds, and the center was set with a black diamond.

“Place the ring on the Lady Lunafreya.”

Noct slid the ring onto her finger.  The overhead lights of Claustra's office glinted off the diamonds.

“I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss.”

Noct's eyes snapped up at Luna and she only gave him an encouraging smile and reached up to brush some of his hair away from his eyes.  He leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to her lips.

There was a snort from his audience.

“Could he be anymore awkward?” Gladio asked.

Noctis rolled his eyes and hugged Luna.  Prompto pulled his camera from the armiger and snapped a couple photos.

“Right, congratulations Your Highnesses.  Now please leave my office. Lady Lunafreya, you asylum still stands, but I cannot protect you if you leave the grounds.”

“Thank you, Secretary Claustra, this means a lot to us,” Luna said.

They filed out of the office and Luna lead them to the room she had been offered.

“We must part ways for now, but I will see you again at the Altar of the Tidemother.  Be safe until then, Noctis.”

“You too, Luna.”

Luna pecked him on the cheek and stepped inside.  The door shut and Noct lingered for a moment longer.  As soon as he turned to his friends, he was getting patted on the back and encouraging nudges.

“Congrats Noct, now you just gotta make her happy,” Gladio said.

“Shut it.  Let's go back to the hotel and get to planning. We all have to come out of this alive.”

Awakening Leviathan would be the most dangerous of all the Six so far, and Noct was determined to actually have a moment alone with Luna after.


	4. Anniversary Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Sylleblossoms
> 
> Noctis plans a surprise for their first anniversary.

The rebuilding of Insomnia was progressing well, and the Citadel was almost complete.  The primary building, along with the four towers and skywalks were done, but the gardens had yet to be touched.

Noct looked over the Citadel's old plans.  Initially, there were some public gardens along the edges of the grounds.  Area where citizens could stroll through with only a minimal security check.  The private gardens had always been larger and much more sprawling, though they had seen very little use outside of a pair of small children playing in the grass while being watched by a governess.

He remembered picking flowers and being taught to make daisy chains and flower crowns.  A much smaller Ignis who held his hand tight so he couldn't wander back outside once their allotted outside time was over.

Noct glanced over at Ignis, who was diligently reading over reports.

“Hey Ignis,” he called.

“Yes, Noct?”

“What's your opinion on expanding the public gardens?”

“It sounds like a splendid idea.  What did you have in mind?”

Noct waved him over to point out what he wanted on the map of the grounds he had dominating his desk.  They discussed it at length, and highlighted where the private gardens would go as well.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Your Majesty, Lady Lunafreya has come to see you,” his secretary said as she opened the door.

“Just a moment!”

Ignis and Noct hastily hid their plans, and he called for Luna to be let in.

“And what are you two up to?” she asked as she entered.  Noct's breath hitched when he saw her. She had let her hair down, and she was dressed in Lucian black.

“Oh, just planning,” Noct said as she approached.

“Excuse me, my Lady,” Ignis said as he bowed to her and stepped out of the office. Once the door was shut, Luna approached Noct's desk and walked around it.  Noct pushed his chair out and Luna carefully seated herself on his good leg.

“And just what are you planning, hm?” she asked.  Her arms looped around his neck.

“It's a surprise,” Noct said.  Luna smiled and kissed him. “You can't bribe me into telling you.”

Nearly a year into their marriage, and they were still taking things slow.  Going twelve years between face to face meetings had left them both nervous and awkward when it came to initiating intimacy.  Kissing was easy now, but anything else was much harder. They would get their in their own time.

“Have I told you you look beautiful in black?” Noct asked.

“You have, more than a few times,” Luna said.  She brushed a stray lock of hair from Noct's face. “And you have only grown more handsome by the day.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, either,” Noct said.

“Am I so transparent?”

“Only with me.” Noct ran a hand through her hair.  Everything about Luna was soft. Her smiled, her skin, her hair and her laugh.  But that softness hid a core of tempered steel that only made him love her more.  He couldn't wait for her to see the surprise he had planned for their anniversary. 

 

The public gardens opened with as little ceremony as Noct could get away with.  He gave a brief statement, and the gates were opened. Citizens poured in, ready to enjoy the beauty surrounding the Citadel.

Noct and Luna dressed comfortably as they walked and mingled among the citizens.  They refused to stand on ceremony and simply shook the hands of the citizens who were willing to approach them.  A gaggle of children bearing flower crowns bravely came up to them, and presented them with their hard work.

“Oh, its beautiful, thank you,” Luna said.  She knelt in the sun-warmed grass and allowed for the crown to be placed on her head.

She looked radiant in a pale blue sundress and sandals.  Her hair was done in a loose braid, and she glowed in the attention of the children.

“We made one of you too, King Noctis,” one of the girls said.  Noct smiled and got down on one knee so she could reach. The crown of bright blooms settled on his head.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome!”

The children laughed and ran off.  Noct helped Luna to her feet and they walked hand in hand.  The air smelled sweet, and Noct had never felt so energized during a public appearance.

His phone chimed and Noct took a moment to check it.

“Your surprise is ready, are you?” he asked Luna.

“Oh, I can't wait.  Lead the way.”

They left the public gardens and Noct brought her to the gate to the private garden he had set aside.

“Close your eyes,” he said.  Luna complied, and Noct opened the gate.  He led her by the hands into the garden. Luna took a deep breath. 

“This scent…”

“Open your eyes, my queen.”

Luna's eye blinked open and she gasped.  Sylleblossoms covered the ground, the blue blossoms swayed in the spring breeze, their aroma felled the walled garden.

“Happy anniversary, Luna.”

“Oh, Noctis, its beautiful!”

Luna turned and kissed him soundly.  She pulled away and he could see tears in her eyes.  Noct guided her further into the small field of flowers, a spot that was clear.  A blanket and picnic basket sat, ready and waiting.

“It's nothing compared to the fields outside Fenestala, but I thought you'd like a piece of home.”

“I love it.  I love you.”

Luna set their flower crowns aside and pushed him down onto the blanket.  They didn't get to enjoying their picnic for quite some time.


	5. Hope & Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Crown
> 
> The old crown was lost, it's time to forge a new one.

The crown worn by Lucian kings for 113 generations had been lost with King Regis.  Due to the amount of time between his death, and the re-taking of Insomnia, his body, and that of his Shield had mysteriously disappeared.  Noct had been distraught at the news. The knowledge that he wouldn't have the chance to bury his father had hurt him deeply.

But time had moved ever on, and instead of a body, Regis's tomb was filled with personal effects.  And now, it was time for Noct's official coronation.

Even before the ceremony, people addressed him as Your Majesty.  After all, one doesn't need a crown to be king. Noct had argued for not having a new one made.  It was a new age, after all. One free of the starscourge and free from Nifflheim's tyranny.

“Really, Noct, you must have a crown,” Ignis argued.

“This is your chance to have input in what it would look like.  A new crown for a new age, a new dynasty. It need not look like the old one,” Luna said.  Noct sighed.

“We can talk it over some more tomorrow,” Noct said.  Both Luna and Ignis frowned. Neither of them understood why he was so reluctant.   Ignis took his leave.

“Noctis, what is it?” Luna asked.  Noct scrubbed a hand through his hair. 

“What if, what if I end up being a bad king? What if I can't live up to everyone's expectations?  I feel like I'm going to let everyone down.”

Luna cupped his face in a gesture of comfort.

“The fact that you have these worries tells me that you will be fine, my love.”

Noct leaned into her touch, and took a deep breath.

“I just, I was raised to be a king, but it never really felt like I was gonna get there.  And then the prophecy basically guaranteed that I would never sit on that throne. Now that it's really, finally happening, I don't feel prepared.”

“You have us to help.  Ignis, Gladiolus, Prompto, the Marshall and I. We are here the support and guide you.  We love you. I love you, Noctis, you are a good man, and I know you will be a good king.”

“How do you always know the right thing to say?” Noct asked.

“I know you.  And years of practice,” Luna said.  Noct smiled and turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand.  Noct stood from his seat and walked around his desk, and pulled her from hers.

“Well, you've thoroughly convinced me.  I do believe that merits some alone time.”

They rushed from his office to return to their suite, only pausing long enough to leave orders with the guards by the elevator to not disturb them.

 

Noct knelt before Luna in his finest raiment.  A black pinstripe suit, black shirt with the skull cufflinks, a deep blue silk tie, under the golden embellishments of his short cape.  In contrast, Luna was had once again donned her Oracle whites. She was the only person alive with the authority to crown a royal, at this point.  One hand held her trident, the other rested on the crown of Noct's head as she spoke the ritual words.

“Do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, 114th of your line, swear to uphold the safety of your people, the Lucian people above all else.  Above your ambition, above your love, and above your own life?”

“I do so swear.”

Gladio stepped forward, dressed in the formal clothes of the Shield.  The new crown rested on a satin pillow in his hands. Luna lifted the crown.  It was a beautiful piece, the commissioned from the finest jewelers Lucis had to offer.  A circlet that was neither bulky, nor delicate. The center of the front was decorated by black diamonds, and from the sides, small sylleblossoms sprung, to represent the joining of their houses.  Delicate, but strong mythril chains hung all around the bottom. It was truly a beautiful piece that would befit any king or queen to come.

Luna lowered the crown, and it came to rest on Noctis head.

“Then rise, as the new King of the Dawn.”

Noct stood slowly, then turned to face the audience gathered in the plaza of the Citadel.  He had wanted the coronation to be open to all, and since Lucis was short on nobles, it hardly mattered.

Luna raised her trident in the air, and slammed the base if it into the ground.

“All Hail!  King Noctis Lucis Caelum!”

The audience shifted and bowed.  Noct's retinue, and the Marshall saluted and bowed to him.  He felt tears prick his eyes. There had been a time, where he didn't think he would even see this sight, though he wished his father could be here to witness it.

He turned and reached for Luna.  Her role as Oracle here was over, and all he wanted to do now was kiss her breathless, officially, as the King and Queen of Lucis.


	6. Pooling Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Touch
> 
> Luna encourages the next step in their relationship by taking a more hands on approach.

When Luna awoke, it was to the feel of Noctis pressed against her back, an arm thrown over her waist, and a hand resting against her chest.  She sighed and felt Noctis’s hardness against her. She hummed and shifted a hand down to hike her nightgown up high enough to reach between her legs.  She sighed at the slightest pressure against her clit, and could already feel herself slicking her panties. She quieted a gasp, not wanting to wake Noctis.  She knew that it wouldn’t be bad if he woke up. They’ve been slowly working their way up to this. Years of closer monitoring and suppression at the hands of the Empire had made it impossible for her to go through with any form of self-discovery.  But this was nice, the warmth of his breath tickled her neck, as her skin heated and flushed.

Then, Noctis shifted, his arm tensed against her.  He was awake. She knew because he moved his hips back, as if ashamed of his own body's reaction to her.  She couldn't have that.

Luna reached Noctis's retreating hand and guided it downwards.

“Luna?” he spoke softly against her ear.  She turned to lay flat on her back, and he blinked down at her.

“Please,” she said, her voice just as soft.  Noctis is impossibly slow, impossibly gentle as he touches her for the first time.  They've allowed their hands to wander in the privacy if their bed. But never under clothes before.

His fingers were rough and calloused, but it felt good against her sensitive skin.  Luna gasped as he trailed the tip of his finger over her folds. The sound of her slick seemed jmpossinky loud in the morning hush of their room.

“Is this okay?” Noctis asked.  

“Yes, please, I want to feel you in me,” Luna said.  Noctis leaned over and kissed her. He slid a finger into her and he swallowed her moan.ns.  He stroked her slowly, listening to her gasp and moan and watched her tremble.

“You’re gorgeous, like this,” Noctis whispered against her lips.  A second finger joined the first while he worked her clit with his thumb.  Luna pulled her nightgown up even higher and pinched a nipple between her fingers.  She hissed, and her whole body twitched. Luna’s hips began to move against Noctis’s hand, working his fingers deeper, pressing his thumb harder against her clit.

“Oh!  Oh Noctis!” she cried.  Luna’s entire body went rigid as she reached her release.  She let out a long drawn out breath that was more of a whimper than anything else  After a moment, she pushed Noctis’s hand away and flinched as he pulled his fingers out.  Then surprised him by bringing his hand up to mouth and sucking his fingers clean. Noct cursed and kissed her.  Her tongue slipped into his mouth, allowing him to taste her.

“You’re incredible,” he murmured when he pulled away.

“Do-do you want me to…?” Luna trailed off nervously.

“Oh!  Um, just watching you, getting to touch you was enough,” Noctis said with a nervous laugh. “I uh, finished in my pants.”

“Oh.  Perhaps next time, then?”

Noctis seemed to zone out then, no doubt thinking about that next time.  Luna smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his neck. She felt Noctis’s throat work against her lips as he swallowed.

“I think next time is going to happen sooner rather than later,” Noctis said with a light laugh.  Luna pushed him onto his back and straddled his thighs. She pulled off her nightgown entirely and placed his hands firmly on her breasts.

“Let’s help things along then, shall we?”


	7. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Wedding 
> 
> Turns out their shotgun wedding in Altissia didn't count. Now there's no getting out of a formal ceremony.

Noct thought he was going to cry.  Luna was a vision in her ivory white dress.  The dress she was supposed to wear to their original wedding had been destroyed in the wreckage of Altissia.  So a new one had been commissioned. No longer the pure white of the original, it was also much more understated, and a bit less modest.  The bodice of the dress was a halter, with a collar of pearls that wrapped around her neck like a choker, left her back bare, and hugged her figure closely.  She wasn't quite as thin as she had been when they had reunited. A life of better, more regular meals had seen to filling out some of her initial boniness.

Regardless, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

He couldn't be more grateful his council had talked them into a public wedding ceremony.  Plus the argument that their shotgun wedding in Altissia hadn't counted. There was no marriage certificate to legitimize it.

Luna walked up the aisle and took her place at his side.  They clasped hands before the High Priest of Bahamut. Noct hadn't wanted any of the Six involved in the ritual, but was no avoiding it.

The priest spoke, and Noct barely heard a word, but didn't miss his cue for his vows.

“Luna, you were the pillar of strength I needed at one of the lowest points in my life.  Even if I was just a silly kid who couldn't even pronounce your name right. You are an incredible woman and deserve the world and more for all that you've shouldered in your life.  And I swear I will do everything to help you carry it all.”

There were tears running down Luna's cheeks, and he released her hands long enough to wipe them away.

“I always knew you were a good man, with a good heart.  You've grown into a great king, and I will know you will be the best husband I could have ever hoped to have.  I never gave much thought to who I would marry, and many times I hoped it would be you. It feels like a fairy tale to be standing here now, and I couldn't ask for anyone better.”

The High Priest spoke some more, and soon, Noct was once again slipping his ring onto her finger, and this time, she did the same for him.  A platinum band with the same black diamond set into it, sat next to the Ring of the Lucii. The stone of which had gone dark the moment they had thwarted the prophecy. 

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Noct placed a hand against the back of Luna's neck and pulled her close for a kiss.  For the sake of propriety, they kept it short and chaste. It did little to discourage the applause and cheers from the audience. 

“May I present, Their Royal Majesties, King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV and Queen Lunafreya Lucis Caelum.”

The chamber quieted as their audience bowed to them.  Then, once the moment of seriousness was over, Prompto stepped forward to take a photograph.

The rest of the day felt like a long blur.  But it was all worth it in the end to see Luna glowing with such happiness.  Even having to take a photo with Ravus as his new brother-in-law couldn't spoil the day.

When they could finally retire to their rooms, they helped each other out of their formal attire and into pajamas and they collapsed in a tangle of limbs to sleep.  Noct held Luna close, forever grateful that they would even get this chance. 


End file.
